Return to Menma's world
by kittycalico
Summary: Taking place after the war, Naruto has returned to Menma's dimension. Konohamaru and Sakura meet a cat called Echo of the nine lives, who seems to know more about what's going on then them. There's a new threat in the leaf village and it's right under there noses.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto jumped from tree to tree until he came to a clearing free of trees. It was the battlefield from the War.

He shivered, just the thought of the war had mixed emotions, so many had died, but it was finally over. Finally over. So why was he here? Tsunade insisted that he and a few other Konoha ninja to go to the battlefield to check that there wasn't any dangers left behind. _Granny Tsunade worries too much!_ He mumbled.

All day they checked the rubble but found nothing. Naruto looked up at the mountains as he started walking back to the forest. One of the mountain tops had been blasted by the ten-tails. When he got to the forest he found something on the ground. It was circular smooth and pale green. He decided to take it home, he didn't know why, he just did. He popped it into his pocket and started the journey home.

Naruto didn't know. but that was no ordinary shard of wood. It was a leftover from the infinite Tsukuyomi. When Obito was still alive, his power leaked into the wood, leaving a curse. A curse to change dimension.

Naruto got home exhausted, it was late and he had jumped from tree to tree all day. Tree jumping is exhausting! He jumped straight into bed, forgetting about the wood shard. The shard glowed, it grew and wrapped around Naruto. Soon the hole house was covered in spikes of wood.

Naruto opened his eyes. He wasn't in his house. He was outside in a tree. "Huh?" he asked himself. "How'd I get out here?" He dusted off his clothes and decided he might as well get up. The town felt familiar but different at the same time. As if it wasn't his home, but he'd been here before. He shook his head, that was a crazy idea. This was the leaf village! Naruto walked down until he noticed his friends. Almost all his friends were there, for example; Sakura, Neji, Lee, Naruto. He walked back 2 steps and looked back. _Whaaat? Neji died... A-and is that m-me?_ He snuck down into a bush to listen to the conversation.

"Onestly Sasuke give it a break!" Snapped Sakura. Kiba was arguing with Akamaru, and Lee was talking with a red faced Neji. "Menma! Menma!" Said an angry looking Hinata. Menma! A long time ago, he and Sakura were sent into another dimension, this must be that dimension. _Crap! How did I get back here? Obito is dead._ Menma was holding a kunai, he spun it around his fingers then.. Spaaa! It knocked right into Naruto, luckily it only grazed his shirt, but it startled him. "GAAA!" He jumped straight out of the bush. The group stared at him, no words, no expression, but I can guess their thoughts. _What the hell is Menma doing there?_ Finally the silence was stopped by Menma dropping his kunai. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Kiba. Naruto shook his head, he was still processing this. "This might sound sudden, but. I think I'm from a different dimension.. But I've been here before. I.." He paused. "I fought you Menma, and then I returned to my dimension. I'm Naruto." Menma suddenly remembered. Madara (he didn't know it was Obito K) had controlled him, his parents had explained what had happened. "Woah woah woah!" Snapped Hinata. "Two Menma's?" Menma picked up his kunai and stuffed it in his pocket. "I remember my parents said this happened." He pointed to Naruto. "Follow me, my parents might know what to do." Naruto followed, he actually would love to meet his- I mean Menma's parents again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakaru looked down the path. Naruto's house was only a skip away, down by his door was Konohamaru. "What are you doing Konohamaru?" She asked waving for him to come over. "Oh hey Sakura! I'm looking for big brother Naruto, have you seen him?" _That's weird. I was looking for him too. I wonder were he went._

She shook her head in answer, Konohamaru sighed. "NARUUUTOOO!" He yelled up at Naruto's window. In reply there was a creaking noise. "Huh maybe he's n-"

BLAMM!

A spike smashed out of the house, it split into more spikes and curled around the house. One spike grew so close, Konohamaru flinched. "N-Naruto?" Konohamaru called. The only answer was the creaking as the house tried to hold the spikes weight. "Konohamaru do you think something happened to Naruto? I haven't seen him all day either." Sakura spun around to look at the brown haired kid. His eyes grew wide. "Oh no.." He whispered then bolted into the house. The few villages looked at the house curiously, asking each other what the problem was. Out of the people in the group was Lee Akamaru and Kiba. They had been chatting and then, BAM, Naruto's house exploded.

"Sakura what has happened?" Asked Lee, in his not very good English. "We don't know, you... You haven't seen Naruto have you?" Both Lee and Kiba shook there heads, they quickly caught on what was happening. Kiba sniffed the air, so did Akamaru, his scent wasn't there. Was that good or bad? Was this a new threat? Sakura went to report to Kakashi.

Menma led Naruto down the streets to his house. On the way, Naru- I mean Menma's friends asked lots of questions about how they were in his dimension. "Hinata your really shy, and for some reason you get lots of fevers. Kiba you and Akamaru are best friends..." The group was astonished and laughed at such ridiculous thoughts, Shino even shuddered at the thought of loving bugs. "Here we are" Menma said. He opened the door. Inside was bright, it felt cozy even if Naruto wasn't inside yet. "Oh Menma!" Kushina chirped, she turned and realized Naruto. "T-two Menma's?" Suddenly Kushina remembered. A long time ago someone had come to their dimension that looked just like Menma. "Mom this is Naruto he says he's from another dimension.." Kushina snapped her fingers. That's who he was! Naruto. Kushina invited the group in for an early dinner, but the group said they had to go so just Naruto and Menma stayed. Ok let me explain how weird it is to have two identical people from two dimensions in the same room, the two identical people fell like they are being watched and judged, because they don't want to be the less cool person. Minato and Kushina had made a lovely meal, and they insisted Naruto ate some. "Oh it's lovely to see you again, ya know!" Kushina said raising a spoon full of rice. Both Menma's and Naruto's plate was untouched. Menma was still a bit wierded out to be eating infront of someone so identical to him. Naruto actually really wanted to eat, it looked so good. Steaming warm fish, with rice and soy sauce on the side, a plate full of cooked broccoli carrots, he wanted to dig right in. The only reason he wasn't eating was because Menma wasn't, and in his mind he was actually begging Menma to start eating. The two stared down at the meal in awkward silence. Kushina noticed this and winked at Minato. She tried to mentally tell him; _Do something! They're just staring at there food!_ Minato smiled as if he understood. But he didn't. "The food is great Kushina!" He smiled, thinking that Kushina just wanted him to compliment the food. Kushina face palmed. "So Naruto.. Naruto yes?" Naruto nodded to Kushina. "Why are you back here?" Naruto paused, why was he here? "I'm not sure.. I just took a nap and woke up in a tree here." Kushina, Minato and Naruto chatted and gave ideas of how he got here and how to get back. Menma decided to stay out of it though, since he didn't have a clue what was going on. Naruto soon forgetting he didn't want to eat until Menma did, and took a bite of his food. It was delicious!

Kakashi placed down a pile of paper. The stack crumbled spilling papers everywhere. He sighed it was so getting late and he still had so much work. Their was a knock on the door and Sakura busted in. "Kakashi have you seen Naruto?" Kakashi sighed, at least she didn't say 'lord Kakashi' but did she have to bust in to ask where her former team-mate was? "Sorry Sakura i'm busy, no, he's probably eating ramen or something. Did you check his house?" Sakura bit her lip. "That's just it.. No ones seen him all day and his house.." She paused, then blurted it all out in one breath. "His house exploded!". Kakashi had just picked up the papers he had dropped, but in shock he dropped them again. "His house.. What?" Sakura explained as quickly as she could because she knew Kakashi was tired and wanted to finish work as soon as possible. Kakashi told her to get Hinata Kiba and Akamaru to search for Naruto, but not to get the villagers worried. Kiba and Akamaru started looking a while ago so she ran to Hinata's. She knocked on the door and was greated by Hinata, who insisted she came in. "So why are you here Sakura?" Hinata asked politely. "Well umm.." Sakura knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto. "Naruto has gone missing, and his house.." She paused, maybe saying his house exploded was too much. "Oh, dear how long has he been gone?" She asked. Sakura shook her head and explained she wasn't sure, she added that Kakashi wanted her to help look for him but not to tell villagers incase a panic rose. Hinata said it would be an honor, and Sakura went back to Naruto's house. Konohamaru was waiting for her. "Sakura I think I found something." He gave a smooth circular piece of wood. It was glowing red, and for some reason the red felt familiar. _Where have I felt this glow before?_ She paused and looked at the trees. Why did she feel like she was being watched? She blinked and shook her head, it was late so she decided to go home. She said goodbye to Konahamaru and ran off. Konohamaru, also tired, sat down by the tree. "What's wrong?" Said a rough voice. Konohamaru spun around, from instinct he grabbed a kunai. All he saw were two circular eyes that looked like sharingan. "Do not fear child." Said the voice. "For I watch you pain. You miss your friend like I miss mine." The creature came out of the darkness. It looked like a cat. "Nine years I have lived, child." Said the voice. "My name is echo of the nine-lives."


	3. Chapter 3

Konohamaru stared at the creature, and the creature stared back. Should he attack it? What if it knew something about Naruto? "I believe I can help you." The cat was easier to see know that it was out of the shadows. It had black fur with white stripes from his back to his tail. Around it's eye was nine dots.

"Who are you?" Konohamaru asked. The cat sat down, it's tail whipped back and worth. "I am Echo-", "Ya I know your name, but why are you here?" The cat's fur puffed out and he smoothed it back down with a few licks from his tongue. "I am a spirit, who when I lived, wanted a world of peace. I tried for many years to create peace, but then I died. I resurrected with a job to help those in fear, this is the ninth time I've resurrected, and my last. So I've come to help you, child." _Wait, does this mean Naruto is actually in danger? I was hoping he'd just gone to train, and would be back by morning!_ Realizing he was holding a kunai, he stuffed it back in his pocket. The cat's yellow eyes followed his moves. If Echo was a real threat, surely he'd have heard of him before? "What do you know about..." He wasn't sure what to call it. "Explosion, disappearing Naruto thing." Echo meowed and said what he knew.

"This makes no sense!" Complained Naruto. He had just woken up, when he remembered yesterday. Kushina and Minato had reminded him that he and Sakura returned after defeating Obito. But he had no clue who sent him here, and I'll tell you one thing, it wasn't Obito. Minato suggested that he somehow contacted his friends from his dimension, but how? Kushina said that he should go to the library to get information. The streets looked so familiar, but everyone he knew was opposite. "Hi Menma!" Said a cheerful voice behind him. _Oops, I forgot about Menma! What do I tell this person?_ He turned around and saw Sai. He wished he could take a picture and show his Sai, because Sai was holding an absolutely terrible drawing of... of.. A tiger balancing on an apple? "What do you think?" He asked proudly showing his drawing. Naruto didn't want to deal with opposite Sai today so he said. "Hey, Sai." Naruto whispered to him. "Sasuke said your drawing sucks!" _Sorry Sasuke!_ Oppisite Sai's face turned red. "Thank you for telling me, now excuse me, I have to go beat someone up!" And Sai stomped down the streets.

When he got to the library, Naruto realized something. He sucked at studying, and finding information. He found a few books about dimensions, but they were so boring and a shelf full of manga was right behind him. While he was reading his boring book, he heard the library door fling open. Sasuke jumped behind a shelf. He slowly turned his head and saw Naruto. "MENMA!" Snarled Sasuke."What did you tell Sai?!" Naruto closed his book. "I umm... Oh look it's Sai!" Sasuke spun around and covered himself with his arms in defense. No one was there. He then realized Naruto was gone.

Konohamaru carried Echo to Sakura's house. The cat was very light, and he guessed it might be hungry. He knocked on Sakura's door. Sakura opened it rubbing her tired eyes. "This better be important Konohamaru." Sakura then noticed the cat and reached down to pet it. "Aww! Aren't you adorable? Would you like some food?" She asked the cat. _Is she trying to rub my fur off?_ Said Echo's voice in Konohamaru's head. That was one of Echo's powers. Konohamaru snorted a laugh. He was about to explain to Sakura what he'd learned, but she was already getting food for Echo. Sakura gave Echo food and petted him, he expected the cat to be offended but he seemed to like getting attention. "So what do you need, Konohamaru?" Sakura asked while still petting her new best friend. "Echo, the cat your petting, knows where Naruto is. "Huh?" Sakura looked down at Echo. "Greetings kit." Sakura yelped, she didn't expect the cat to talk. Echo frowned and looked offended. "Oh, I'm sorry that was rude of me. I was just a little surprised is all." Echo purred. "I don't know who did it, but here is what happened." He raised his paw, it glowed a warm red, he touched both Sakura and Konohamaru's head.

Both Konohamaru and Sakura saw a vision that was probably Echo's memory.

Echo was lying in a tree when Naruto came running down the street. He was holding a circular piece of wood, Konohamaru noticed it was the wood piece he'd found in Naruto's home! "Hmm..." Said Naruto's voice. "What is this?" He turned it around in his hand, and then it glowed warm red. Naruto disappeared leaving the wood on the floor. The vision stopped. "Your friend dimension skipped." Echo said. "I can show you a bit were he is, but he won't here you." Echo put his paw on the floor and mumbled a few words. a portal like door showed Naruto.

Naruto was SO mad. Sai figured out that Sasuke never said what Naruto said so he poured water all over Naruto. "SAI!" He barked. "I'm going to kill you!" Sai smiled, a real smile, and ran off. Naruto suddenly had the feeling he was being watched, he looked at the sky, he didn't know it but he was looking right at Sakura and Konohamaru. "Crap, the books are ruined! How am I ever going to fix this?" Menma walked over to him. "What happened to you.." Naruto frowned at Menma. Reaching down Menma picked up one of the books and opened it. "here." He said pointing to the page. He read out loud. "Dimensions are one of the trickiest and unexplained things in the world. Getting in and out, is hard and only a few times have people figured out how to do so. One is with a massive amount of power, you can cut a rift but whoever goes through the cut will only go where they came from." Menma stopped reading, both he and Naruto knew this was probably the best way out. "How will we create enough power.." _Don't forget about me._ Naruto spun around, Kurama yawned at him. "Kurama!" He said to the nine-tails. "Can you help me?"

The portal rippled and smashed like glass. "That's as long as I can show it." Echo meowed. "I've been there before!" Sakura chirped. Echo tensed. "You have..?" Sakura sat up. "Me and Naruto got sent there, Obito sent us, everyone was wacky and upside down. Hinata was a jerk, Shino hated bugs, Sasuke was a flirt, and Neji.. Oh Neji was.." Neji had died in the war, but that wasn't exactly why Sakura paused, Konohamaru didn't know that though. Echo was oddly quiet, he was mumbling words in some odd language.  
"Umm, Echo?"  
"Yes, child?"  
"What should we do? You know to get Naruto back."  
"I still need to think of a plan child."  
"Oh and Echo..."  
"Yes, Ch-"  
"Stop calling me child."

"My chakra is very powerful, and my imposter is in this world as well. Two nine-tails, as you call us, is a lot of power." Kurama's voice boomed inside his mind. Naruto smiled, Kurama had a point. He looked at Menma and stated his plan when there was an explosion. Menma sighed and pointed up to the hokage's place. A boy with red hair stood there beaming. "I am Gaara of the sand!" Howled the boy. Sand erupted from his gourd, but they were all different colours. The sand covered the floor in a rainbow of colours. Naruto started laughing, he would love to show his Gaara this Gaara! "What's so funny? Do you have a Gaara in your dimension? This Gaara is a brat, he loves making the leaf village colourful." Naruto stopped himself from laughing, but he was still smiling. "The Gaara in my world is a hokage, he'd never do something like this!" Now it was Menma's turn to laugh. "Gaara? A hokage? Man, your dimension is weird. Kankuro is the hokage!" Naruto suddenly wished one of his friends were here, last time he had Sakura, but now he was the only one. How would he get out? as far as he knew, no one knew he was here. Naruto must have been frowning because Menma said. "don't worry you'll get back some how." Menma and Naruto went back to the house, Kushina had made pot-stickers, mashed potatoes, and some type of meat. The food looked great, it was still warm from the oven, but all Naruto could think about was getting back. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So lets say what we know." Said Kiba, he rubbing his hand against his face like a cat. The group was trying to help Naruto in getting back to his dimension. They had Kurama's power, but what if it wasn't enough, and how would they do it? "Oh, what if we get the dream stone?" Ino said shyly. Naruto had no clue what a dream stone was. Was it like a dream catcher? How would it help him? "You know. That might work." Sai said, he scribbled down an idea on his notepad, luckily his writing wasn't as bad as his drawing. "What is a dream stone?" He turned to look at Ino. "Oh it's a stone that can collect chakra and then spit it out." Hinata shook her head. "No one has ever seen it though! Famous treasure-hunters have tried finding it but there is no clue where it could be!" She frowned at Ino that at Menma, hoping he'd agree with her. "Actually, there is a clue." Menma explained, it wasn't what Hinata wanted to hear. "It's said that near the village hidden in the sand, there is a waterfall where the stone is kept." The group questioned this logic. "A waterfall in a desert?" Neji spat. "Any other ideas?" Menma challenged.  
It was decided, they'd go to the desert. Menma went to get the hokage's permission, and apparently Gai (or Guy whatever you call him) was the hokage. Gai ordered, Menma, Sai, and Kiba to help Naruto on the journey. Naruto didn't have anything to pack but was given a bag filled with stuff he might need.  
"Yippe!" Kiba was jumping up and down. "Why are you so excited?" Laughed Sai. "I almost never get to go on missions without that annoying Akamaru! I've been practicing my reflexes I have perfect aim when throwing shuricanes or kunai." Sai was doodling in his notepad, he said he was drawing a fox but Naruto hoped he was joking because it looked like it had wings.

"What?" Sakura had just told everyone what had happened to Naruto. Kiba looked suspiciously at Echo. "I don't trust cats." Echo's tail whipped angrily, but he said nothing. "Hey! He's helping us don't be so rude!" Sakura scratched Echo's ear, the cat purred and smirked at Kiba. Kiba stuck his tongue out at the cat. "Is Naruto in danger!?" Hinata asked nervously. "He didn't look like he was in danger, he was wet though.. He also said he was going to kill you Sai, I don't know why though."  
"Oh dear, I surely hope he wasn't talking about me." Sai frowned. "I know how to get him back." Echo paused, making sure he had the groups attention. "We need a stone called the dream stone. Rumor has it that enough power to open a rift was left inside it. It's in the desert hidden in the sand." The groups mutters turned louder. "Echo you don't have enough chakra to see Naruto again do you?" Sakaru asked putting down the cat. "No, sorry that type of jutsu takes a lot of chakra." Everyone was now deciding who would go. Everyone wanted to go, even Hinata. Konohamaru hoped he could go, Naruto always protected him, he wanted to return those favors. Sakura went off to tell Kakashi. _Wait, where is Echo?_ He noticed the cat down in the forest. He snuck down and quietly climbed a tree. The cat bit his paw and placed it to the ground, like a summoning justu. He swirled his paw around in the sand and muttered something in a language. He placed his paw away and walked back. He muttered something and the mark melted black then disappeared. The cat spun around and looked directly up the tree. His pupil narrowed. "Child is that you?" Damn, he was discovered. "Oh Echo there you are! What you doing?" Echo's pupil turned circular again. _Did he sigh?_ "Oh, I'm regaining chakra, it's an old Cat Justsu."  
Shino, Konohamaru, Sakura, and Echo were chosen to go along. It was a big group, but Kakashi said he didn't want to risk it. They didn't know what would happen.

AFTER A DAY OF WALKING

"It's so hot..." Kiba mewed. No one else said anything but they all agreed. Sai's ink was so hot he couldn't use it, and both Menma and Naruto regretted wearing their orange sweaters.  
SPAA!  
The group turned around, Kiba had fallen face-first into the sand. "Kiba! Are you alright?" Sai asked. "Mrooo." Kiba spat through a mouth-full of sand. Cuffing his eyes with his hand Naruto looked at the sun. "Maybe we should take a break." No one disagreed.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Konohamaru jumped around on the burning sand. He insisted he wouldn't wear shoes because he didn't want sand to get in them. He tripped and fell into the sand. For a second he could see something, but not with his eyes. He saw Sai staring down at him, while two Naruto's stood in the background. One Naruto was looking at the sky while the other was frowning. Konohamaru rubbed his head. "I.. I saw Naruto for a second." He said. Sakura put her hand to his forehead. "I think your seeing things, lets take a break, ok?" Konohamaru agreed to the break, but he knew what he saw was real. From their bag they made a tent to keep out of the shade. Sakura poured water into a bowl for everyone. She had just finished giving Echo a bowl of water when she turned around to give Konohamaru his water. Konohamaru was over in the sun, for some reason he kept falling over on purpose. "Konohamaru! What are you doing? Get in the shade!" Konohamaru dusted sand off him. "I know I saw Naruto! Maybe If I fall like this..." Sakura took his hand and pulled him to the shade with his water. Konohamaru drank the water, but frowned the whole time. He yawned, and soon fell asleep.

"Konohamaru." Shino said. Konohamaru yawned and sat up. Shino without a word pointed up the hill. Yesterday was so hot that they didn't even notice they were right at the village. Rubbing his eyes he mumbled. "You have got to be kidding me." They went to the village and luckily the first person they saw was Temari. She was talking to a few ninjas, but when she saw them she quickly muttered a sentence and walked over to them. "So why are you guys here?" They explained what happened, and asked about the dream stone. "Yeah, we know about the dream stone, but you need to ask Gaara's permission it's very classified stuff." Gaara was in his office, he was enjoying some tea while writing stuff down on papers. "Oh hello Sakura, how is Naruto?".  
"Oh, I see. Well I trust you so I can give you the location." He opened a box and took out a scroll, he blew away a curtain of dust and gave it to them. When Konohamaru touched the scroll he saw another vision but this time longer with words.

"Thank you Kankuro." Said Naruto number 2, as Konohamaru called him. The other Naruto was laughing for some reason while Kiba was licking his hand like a cat. "Honestly Menma show some respect." Said Kankaru. The laughing Naruto replied, "I'm not Menma, I'm Naruto. In my dimension Gaara is the hokage!" The one Konohamaru guessed was Menma opologized to Kankura and they exited the room. "Me-a-woo, I could sleep all day!" Kiba stretched. "Kankura said we could rest down here." They all found there rooms. Konohamaru's vision went black.

"hey, hey!" the vision was in a black room, but Naruto was in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked, Konohamaru flinched with hurt. "Naruto! It's me Konohamaru." "Oh sorry you mistake me for Naruto? I'm Menma. Is.. Is this a dream?" Asked Menma. Rubbing his eyes Konohamaru noticed Menma had longer hair than Naruto. "I think this is some kind of vision. I'm trying to get Naruto back." Menma paused to think. "Were looking for a dream stone." They both said. The vision started to glow, did that mean it would end soon? "Put the stone on the table!" Menma demanded, before Konohamaru could ask what he meant the vision ended and he woke up. He was back at the same time in the office. "Ready to go?" Sakura asked. Shaking his head, Konohamaru agreed. What was happening to him?

Both groups from both dimension now started to walk towards the waterfall. Menma decided what he'd seen had only been a dream and hadn't said anything. They both got to the waterfall at the same time. It was a lake but the middle had a deep hole cut into it, water cascaded down into an old ruin. "How will we get down there?" Sakura exclaimed. Shino raised his hand and a cloud of bugs swarmed into the sky, they flew over and looked over the cliff and returned. "It's a drop but not far, I think we can jump down." The water wasn't very deep, you couldn't touch the bottom but it was terribly close.

Naruto, Menma, Sai, and Kiba all jumped down into the ruins. Kankuro had told them that if they found the stone they needed to put it on the table in the middle of the room. The table was there, it was pale green, moss was growing on every side. Looking closer he realized there was a cut in the table where the stone was to go. "There!" Kiba pointed to a sketching in the wall. Kiba jumped onto a slim fence lining around the ruin and climbed over to the stone. He looked just like a cat. He took the stone out and hissed. "Eeee it's hot!" Jumping down Kiba placed it on the table and licked his burnt hand. "Now you two need to put enough power into it." Sai didn't need to look up from his terrible drawing to tell them. Both Menma and Naruto erupted in yellow flames.

"How do we get that?" The stone was too far away for any of them to reach. Just then a hand made of flies exploded out of the ground and grabbed the stone. "Oh, nice job Shino!" Konohamaru smiled. "That wasn't me." Shino explained to his confused friend. "Then who?" They turned around following the swarm of flies. The flies collected into Echo's body. The cat held the stone it's yellow eyes fixed onto it. Echo smiled maliciously. "Why thank you."  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like? Humans trust things too quickly. Did you really think I was helping you to be kind?"  
"But our friend is trapped-"  
Echo raised his paw and showed his pearl white fangs in a smile, "Did you ever wonder who put your friend in that dimension?" The group gasped. "But why?" Konohamaru asked. Echo raised his paw and bit his paw, like he did the other day he put his paw to the ground and mumbled something. "I'll show you something."

Two cats sat in a warm green forest. _When I was alive, I lived with my older sibling.  
_ The older cat raised his head, his ears pointing to the forest. "What is it Gotori? Is it a squirrel?" The younger cat mewed, he looked playful and happy. "Echo you need to go hide." The smile faded from Echo's face. "But Gotori-" The older cat stared at his younger brother, then walked over to the bush.  
"I haven't seen any."  
"Come on we've been hired to kill those wild cats who've been eating through the trash." Both men wore ninja headbands.  
The talking turned to whispers, and one of the men pointed at Gotori then to Echo. Gotori hissed but the men only smiled. He raised a kunai and threw it at the cat. "Gotori!" Screamed Echo. He flung himself at the human and bit him, the man stabbed him and threw him to the floor lifeless. The men thought they had completed the job but it wasn't over. Flies started to swarm around the dead Echo, they removed the kunai and healed the cat. The lifeless cat stood up his eyes glowing yellow. A white circle appeared over his eye. Life one. The flies swarmed around him. "Curse of the black cat!" Hissed Echo. The flies aimed at the men like a knife. The men dropped to the floor dead. Echo ran over to his brother. "N-no Gotori? Why did I come back to life, but not you?" His brother coughed and looked up, with lifeless eyes. "Echo, live. I'm sorry.." He coughed then fell over dead.

The now grown Echo stared at the group, this was his last life, what was he planning to do? "With this stone I have enough power to kill the ninja world who killed my brother. "I watched the fourth ninja war and hoped it would actually work and leave all humans trapped but then one human stopped it. Naruto was a threat to my new plan so I sent him away. But of course, he will get back just not with enough chakra to fight." The group suddenly realised, Naruto would use most of his chakra to get back, he would be to weak to fight.


End file.
